Elemental Wizard
by storywriter19
Summary: harry is an elemental. he is the first elemental to ever be born with all the elements. but he must have his mates to have his elements. he has problems with his parents and his twin brother causing him some problems at Hogwarts... dominant!Harry. slash harem! with of course harry as dominant. help me make a better summary after reading the story. please!


**ELEMENTAL WIZARD**

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. I am just borrowing the characters for my pleasure.

**Chapter 1**

On July 31st, twin boys were born to James Potter and Lily Potter. Harry James Potter and Lexus Evans Potter. When harry was born, he was as silent as a grave but his piercing emerald eyes were looking sharply all around him. James and lily and the doctors were concerned about him but they were soon distracted by the birth of Lexus.

Harry watched the birth of his brother from his crib. He watched as his mother fed him her milk. He watched as he lay there silent and forgotten.

A year had passed since then. Harry and Lexus lay in their crib. Lexus sleeping but harry was wide awake. He knew that something was going to happen today.

Harry and Lexus were complete opposites. Harry was quiet but Lexus was loud. Harry was thin but Lexus was fat even for a baby. Harry had black hair and piercing emerald eyes where as Lexus had red hair and brown eyes.

Lily and James sometimes forgot about Harry because he was so silent. They were also distracted by giving Lexus everything he wanted.

The sound of a door being banged open got Harry's attention. He looked towards his brother to see him still deep asleep. Then he heard a rush of footsteps coming towards their room. The door of his room opened to reveal a flushed lily.

Harry watched as she came towards their crib and stood in front of it. After five minutes or so, the door opened again to reveal a hooded figure.

"Please, leave my children, take me instead." Lily pleaded.

The figure turned his head towards the children. Lexus was still sleeping but Harry was staring straight at the figure's red eyes. The red eyes widened in surprise for a while then went back to normal. The red eyes then turned towards Lily.

He crucioed her and she fell on the ground and screamed instantly. The screaming woke up Lexus and he began to cry. Harry was still looking at the wizard that was torturing his mother. The figure walked towards the crib and stared at Harry. Lexus's crying became louder when he didn't get any attention but before the figure could do anything to stop the crying, Harry put his hand on Lexus's mouth and when he removed it, no sound came from him.

The figure then took off his hood to reveal a very handsome face. The figure knelt in front of Harry then caressed his cheek. When the hand touched his cheek, a name came out of nowhere in his mind.

"Tom…" Harry whispered but in the silence, Lily having fainted from the pain, the figure heard him.

"I finally found you. I have been searching for you since you were born and so have your other mates." Tom said with a smile on his face.

Harry took his hand and put his small hand on the back of his right hand. Tom hissed when he felt a sharp pain but it vanished quickly. Tom looked at his hand and saw two snakes wrapped around an 'H'. One of the snakes had emerald eyes and the other had red eyes. A hiss of pain caused Tom to look at Harry. He watched as a lightning bolt scar appeared in his forehead. Blood began to flow down.

Before Tom could wipe the blood away, the door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore and a few aurors. Tom said a quick farewell to Harry then apparated just as a spell came flying towards him.

The spell hit the wall behind the crib and that part of the wall exploded. One of the chunks landed on Lexus leaving an 'L' shaped scar on his right cheek.

The auror that had hit the spell was being scolded by another auror as Dumbledore walked towards the crib.

Dumbledore threw an _enervate_ towards Lily and watched as a still shaking from the after effects of the crucio James walked towards an equally shaking Lily. He then turned towards the babies and stared at them. Harry also stared at him but Lexus was crying, the spell put by Harry disappearing when Dumbledore had arrived.

Harry then watched as Lily and James took Lexus out of the crib and soothed him while gently cleaning the blood from his cheek. Dumbledore, after staring at Harry for a while, went towards Lily and James and said, "Well, looks like the one the prophecy referred to has been revealed."

They all looked at Lexus, who was now soundly sleeping. Dumbledore then again spoke, "We need to train him and to do that we must not have any distractions." The last part was said while looking at Harry.

"We can send him to my sister. She lives at number 4 Privet drive." Lily said. James just nodded.

"That would be a good idea." Dumbledore said then he picked up Harry. "I will return after delivering him there."

He then apparated and appeared on the streets of Privet drive. He placed Harry on the doorstep of no. 4 with a quickly written letter.

Harry watched as Dumbledore left without even ringing the bell. After Dumbledore disapparated, harry just lay there staring at the clear night sky. He then raised his hands, palms facing eachother, and watched as electricity passed through them.

TBC


End file.
